


Colors in the Dark

by Akidesu (qnji)



Series: Oso-san x KnY [1]
Category: Eiga no Osomatsu-san (Movie), おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Univerese - Kimetsu no Yaiba, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Hashira! Choromatsu, Hashira! Karamatsu, Hashira! Osomatsu, Multi, Not a Crossover, Older nii-san, Student! Ichimatsu, Student! Jyushimatsu, Student! Todomatsu, Triplets - Ichi Jyushi Totty, oso kara choro are not bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qnji/pseuds/Akidesu
Summary: For what are we living? For what are we trying so hard?There might be nothing, nothing, nothing to it. It might be all useless.In a thousand years, there won’t be anything left,but I still hope I could keep on smiling with you.Even when our dreams have come true; even when we have become enlightened,in the end, we might still end up with loneliness.Even when we’ve turned into ghosts; even when we’ve returned to nothingness,I still hope I could keep on smiling with you,Because nobody makes sense.- Pinocchio-Pぼくらはみんな意味不明 (Bokura wa Minna Imi FumeiEnglish translation by Hazuki no YumeYou don't need to read or watch KnY or Oso-san (Movie), so this fic is spoiler free (I hope so~)
Relationships: Matsuno Choromatsu & Matsuno Karamatsu, Matsuno Choromatsu & Matsuno Osomatsu, Matsuno Ichimatsu & Matsuno Jyushimatsu, Matsuno Ichimatsu & Matsuno Todomatsu, Matsuno Jyushimatsu & Matsuno Todomatsu, Matsuno Karamatsu & Matsuno Osomatsu, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Oso-san x KnY [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623004
Kudos: 8





	Colors in the Dark

* * *

They were in their last year of attending middle school when the 'accident' happened.

Both parents died, leaving three prepubescent teens on their own.

Cradling their pictures infront of their graves. Tears, snot and drool dribbles nonstop from their faces. As he looks around, he couldn't help but notices that no one else except the neighbors and their father's co-workers came at the funeral. They haven't met any relatives, not even their grandparents. Left with no one but themselves to take care of everything.  
They don't even have the time to grieve, and scream their hearts out.

Fortunately their childhood friend's parents handles and managed the funeral. Yowai's mom asked them if they were okay being left alone that day, invited to spend the night at their childhood friend's house. But they refused the kind offering. They need time for themselves, time to breath and take what they can take from their situation.

Everything went too fast. They were having fun at school laughing when a teacher suddenly look for the 'Matsuno triplets' and informs them right after they were outside the classroom. Jyushimatsu's bright smile were gone replaces with pala blue face full of fear. Todomatsu collapsed on the floor both hands were at his mouth barely stopping himself at screaming in pain. And Ichimatsu? He was frozen, he can't hear, feel or talk anymore. Losing all his senses as if he was suddenly under water. 

Silently, they walk side by side on the street and went back home. They should probably start thinking of what they need to do. They don't have any issue when it comes to money, they have enough for the three of them to attend high school and graduate. Sooner or later someone will take interest and do something when there's money involve. And he won't let any piece of shit get any honey from their pot. He'll make sure to sting them first.

For now, his younger brothers are left with no one but him, no one to trust but him. Ichimatsu, the eldest of the triplets, the pitome of the word 'dark'. For him a good eldest is responsible, reliable, can take care of their younger siblings and wise. Ichimatsu is not just the eldest, he also become the mother and the father figure of their small family.

And it was only the start of his struggles. Cooking and cleaning, those house chores that his lovely mother always does left them with little to no skills at all. They relied too much at their mom and spend too much time laying around doing nothing that when they are gone it finally came bite them in the ass, their lazy ass. How can he take care of others when he barely lives everyday. Always spending his day half dead.

But no one told him that the other half will used to accommodate three more dorks inside his humble abode.

oh and not to mention deal with--- what's this... **demons!?**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking of writing this and I still got I don't know... 5? more WIPs  
This is just me being a fan of both anime but it won't follow KnY main plots or the very story. I only incorporated the idea of demons and slayers and put them in Oso-san. It also helps that there's Giyuu in KnY with the same VA as Oso. As well as some fan arts I saw in twitter and pixiv. There's no BL but it's your freedom to ship the characters. A bit OOC since they aren't exactly the same Matsuno sextuplets we all know and love. Though some main plots, are omitted in the tags to avoid spoilers in the main story. Oh my this is too long already!!! 
> 
> Please tell what you think about this, and I might actually get influenced by it and add it to the story plot. bye~ till next time~ 
> 
> no beta we die like men ughhh


End file.
